The Life Force Crystals
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A sequel to my story,"The Crimson Diamonds". A parody of the Metarex story arc of Sonic-X. Machine King has a plan to take over the universe, and end all organic life forever! Can the Six Dragons of the Crimson Dragon recover the Crimson Diamonds in time?
1. Chapter 1: The First Attack

**The Life Force Crystals**

I am Matthais123. This is the long awaited sequel to my Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's story and parody to Sonic-X, "The Crimson Diamonds." This story is a parody of the Metarex story arc of Sonic-X. You should find it easily to draw the parallels within this parody. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Here we go!

Also, I would like to thank the Reviewer "You Know Not" for alerting me to some major flaws in this chapter. I have promptly fixed and edited this chapter.

**Chapter 1: The First Attack**

The homeland of the Morphtronic machines was lying in ruins. A vast army of other machines had struck out of nowhere. Labyrinth Tanks had demolished every structure in sight. Nothing could stand against their many drills of destruction. Pendulum Machines came in and cleaved many Morphtronics in two. Launcher Spiders stomped across the landscape, obliterating everything in their path with their deadly missiles.

The whole Morphtronic home world was being reduced to a burnt out cinder.

The ruler of the Morphtronics, Life Stream Dragon, fought like a demon against the onslaught, taking down hordes of Mechanical Chasers and Robotic Knights. However, he was beginning to grow weary, especially when he saw the Morphtronics slowly being exterminated by the enemy machines.

The enemy army consisted of nearly every other type of Machine type monster. Some had even more deadly and more powerful special abilities than the positioning morphing and transforming Morphtronics.

The Morphtronics were the 300 Greeks, and the enemy army was the thousands of Persians.

The Morphtronics were the 600, who rode boldly into the Valley of Death.

They all fought valiantly, morphing and transforming, launching Clock-Counters and Dialing Up reinforcements and blasting back enemies with Boom Boxen sound-waves, but even Life Stream knew that in the end, they had no hope. No hope at all.

Life Stream impaled a an enemy with the spear on his arm as he heard a roar from behind him. He turned around fats to see a V – Tiger Jet zooming toward him. It pulled up at the last minute and threw a toxic Paralyzing Potion at Life Stream's face.

Life Stream roared out in pain as he fell to the ground, his muscles seizing up rapidly. The potion had done it's job.

The dragon's eyes grew wide with fear as the leader behind all of this chaos appeared over him. He was now face to face with Machine King.

The moment when he first met this monster flashed in the Dragon's mind. _Machine King- 3,000 B.C._ A being that had completely mechanized him with a simple spell. I frightened Life Stream to think what the now modern-day Machine King could do to him now.

"Listen, fool, and listen good," Machine King said in his cruel robotic monotone, "You shall once again be my faithful servant. Your eyes will now be my eyes. Your ears will now be my ears. You shall be my secret agent, who will be a spy amidst the six loyal servants Crimson Dragon. You will now be known as, Agent Power Spear! _MIND CRUSH, NOW!_"

Life Stream let out an agonizing shriek of pain as a flash of white light blinded filled his eyes and entered directly into his brain, and the mechanical laughter of Machine King rang in his ears.

* * *

Machine King- 3,000 B.C. is an actual monster. Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki! This opens up a whole lot of possibilities, because this means that he existed at the time of the Pharaoh Atem and at the time of the Crimson Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Wing's Battle

**The Life Force Crystals**

**Chapter 2: Black Wing's Battle**

Black Winged Dragon soared through the sky, his red wings glowing in the warm sun.

_"I think I'll pay Life Stream a little visit," _he thought, _"It's gotta be stressful, ruling a new kingdom. I mean, the guy really had his work cut out for him! He's had to reorganize the entire Morphtronic home world ever since they broke their tie to Machine King! Boy, he must be so stressed out by now. Maybe I can convince him to come back to Ancient Fairy Dragon's territory and relax in that luxurious lake of hers! Yeah, I just love to soak my feathers in that-."_

His chain of thought was interrupted when he got a clear view of the Morphtronic home world. It was scorched earth and tangles, mangled metal as far as the eye could see.

"No..." Black Wing gasped.

He then saw an army of other machines rising up from the scorched earth. One of them, the largest one, was a machine Black Wing recognized in an instant.

Black Wing snarled and let out a battle screech. He flew down to meet Machine King in the air. "You! You're the one who turned Life Stream into a robot and used him to try and steal the Crimson Diamonds! And now look what you've done! You'll pay for what you did to the Morphtronics!"

Machine King chuckled robotically and said, "You fool, you think you are a match for me?" The energy of the surrounding machines began to enter the king's body, powering him up.

Black Wing delivered a fierce peck attack to Machine King's chest. Machine King laughed as the dragon was sent sprawling backwards.

Black Wings straightened himself up and faced his opponent. "No way, all of your machines..."

"Make me stronger!" Machine King shouted, "Surrender, fool! With my army of machines nearby, my power is far too much for you to handle! Now, die!"

Machine King created a huge sphere of energy in his hands, and got ready to launch it.

"Oh, fire feathers," Black Wing moaned in disgust.

Machine King launched the sphere.

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

When the smoke cleared, Black Wing was on the ground, badly burned.

"It's over," Machine King said

Black Wing's eyes snapped open. He snickered and said, "Yep! It's over. For _you_! Crimson Dragon! Please, bring me what I need to defeat this foe! Let me avenge Life Stream Dragon, and all of the Morphtronic machines!"

The Crimson Dragon was then upon them. With an eerie roar, the mighty beast of fire caused the six mystical Crimson Diamonds to appear, and then vanished as quick as it came.

The six red gems, each inscribed with one of the six Marks of the Dragon; the Head, the Tail, the Rear Claw, the Front Claw, the Wings, and the Heart; orbited around Black Wing Dragon. With a sudden flash, Black Wing was hovering fully healed and proud, empowered by the six gems.

"Ha! You'll never defeat me now!" Black Wing declared.

Suddenly, all of the other machines began to laugh.

"Huh?" Black Wing said.

Machine King shook his head and said, "You are more than a fool. You are an incompetent imbecile. You have brought the six Crimson Diamonds right to me. You have saved me the trouble of attacking the Temple of the Crimson Dragon. Thank you."

Machine King raised his arms to reveal a metal belt that was around his waist. It was lined with six holes.

Black Wing suddenly remembered, when the dragons had all traveled to Earth through Crimson Control, during the final battle with Power Tool Dragon...

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon was wearing strange, metal sash across his chest, It had five holes in it..._

_ "Collected Power, ACTIVATE!" Power Tool shouted._

_ The sash he was wearing suddenly began to glow with eerie, yellow light._

_ "No!" Fairy shouted as the five Crimson Diamonds were suddenly ripped from the Five Dragons' grasps._

_ The Diamonds quickly inserted themselves into the holes in Power Tools sash. The dragon laughed maniacally and said, "Finally! I've got ALL the Crimson Diamonds!"

* * *

_

"No..."

"Collected-," Machine King began.

"CRIMSON CONTROL!" Black Wing shouted quickly, and the six Crimson Diamonds shot out from him at hyper-speed, until they became stars in the sky, which then vanished.

Machine King roared out in rage, "_Noooooo_! I was so close! You will die because of this!"

Black Wing chuckled, and with the last of the slowly fading power of the Crimson Diamonds, teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Attack

**The Life Force Crystals**

Chapter 1 was a parody of the attack of the Seedrian ship by the Metarex Doom ship.

Chapter 2 was a parody of Super Sonic's failed attempt to defeat Dark Oak.

**Chapter 3: The Second Attack**

Complete tranquility hung throughout the Duel Spirit World. From the nearby town to the gorgeous lake, all was well here. The setting sun cast its golden light onto the lake.

At the lake's shore, Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon stood, taking in the delightful peace and the gorgeous sunset. Fairy was under Stardust's wing, her long, blue tail-body curled up under him.

"Finally, peace," Stardust said, "Justice reigns in the Morphtronic Kingdom, now that Life Stream has returned to his true form. And now, balance has been restored to both the human and Duel Spirit worlds."

"Yes, and may this peace last forever," Fairy replied.

Immediately, a blinding white light appeared, and it formed into a huge circular portal, with strange runes around its circumference. Out of the massive Monster Gate walked what had to be the most massive machine of them all, Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Its smoke stacks belched out steam as its Red, Yellow, and Green Gadget gears chuckled and giggled as they turned round and round, acting as the heart of the huge machine.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stardust shouted, reading himself for battle.

"Call forth the others, we must hurry to protect the Duel Spirit World!" Fairy shouted as she took to the air.

Stardust nodded and entered a meditation position.

Stronghold opened his palms and stood with them facing each other and said, "Proceeded with Life Force Crystal removal. Activating- The Spell Absorbing Life, now." A sphere of energy began to form between his hands.

Out of the sky, two more dragons came upon them. Black Rose Dragon, her thorny tail a-flailing, zoomed over to Fairy's side. Red Dragon Archfiend came down fiery and ferocious next to Stardust, and he roared out his challenge to Stronghold.

"Where is my Black Winged warrior?" Rose asked.

"And Life Stream?" Fairy asked.

"I don't know. I was unable to contact them. It was like I lost my connection to them," Stardust replied.

"Forget them! Let's just destroy this thing before it destroys this world!" Archfiend said.

"But it's not destroying anything! It's doing something much worse! Look!" Fairy shouted in terror as she pointed a gut wrenching sight.

Right before their eyes, energy was being sucked out of all the surrounding plant life. Trees and grasses were already beginning to whither away. Duel Spirits from the village approached the lake to see what was happening, only to experience the affects. Life was being sucked right out of them and fed into Stronghold's energy ball. Fairy and small animal Duel Spirits gasped and cried out in fear as they fell down and slowly began to turn pale.

"ATTACK!" Archfiend roared.

The four dragons used their breath attacks with all their might, only to have them reduced to harmless embers by a Mirror Wall that appeared around Stronghold.

"Gah! Our attacks are all being halved, and Stronghold's defense is too strong! We can't get through!" Archfiend shouted angrily.

"No problem! We're just going to have to use the Crimson Diamonds!" Stardust said confidently, "Crimson Control can get us past that wall!"

There was a flash of crimson light, and a very tired looking Black Winged Dragon appeared next to them.

"Whoa! Who's the big guy?" he remarked with a grin.

"There's no time for jokes!" Stardust shouted, "Quick! Get the Crimson Diamonds from the temple, and quickly! It's the only way we can get through this Mirror Wall!"

Black Winged chuckled nervously and said, "Ah, er, sorry, no can do."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

Black Winged chuckled again and said, "It's funny how it happened. Well, you see, you've heard of Machine King, right? Well, I went to visit Life Stream, and I saw that he and his army had obliterated the Morphtronics, so I got made and attacked Machine King. Man, was he strong! So, I brought the Crimson Diamonds to me, but then he was gonna use that Collected Power trick to take them from me. I couldn't let that happen. So... I used Crimson Control to send the Crimson Diamonds far, far away."

Archfiend was shaking from pure rage. "You mean, after all that hard work we all did to find all of the Crimson Diamonds, after we finally had them all in one place, after we discovered the sixth Crimson Diamond, _you – just – threw – them – away?_" Archfiend's voice had a terrifying calmness to it. It was clear that Archfiend was doing all he could to prevent himself from going berserk on Black Winged.

Black Wing gulped and replied, "Uh, yeah? Heh – heh – heh?"

Archfiend exploded. "YOU FOOL! YOU MORON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

Black Wing backed off and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Relax, will you! Would you rather have had me let Machine King get his evil hands on them! It's better this way! We're just gonna have to find them again!"

Archfiend snarled and dived at him, but they were interrupted by a left hook from Stronghold, which sent them sprawling into the ground.

Suddenly, and with a final flash, the energy ball in Stronghold's hands became a pink crystal. It was square in shape, with a swirling light within it.

"Life Force Crystal removal complete," Stronghold said, "Returning to base." Another Monster Gate appeared, and Stronghold quickly entered it. Then, both the Gate and the Mirror was vanished.

"Oh no! Look what he's done!" Fairy shouted in horror.

The whole realm was a pitiful sight. Duel Spirits lay in comas, and every single plant was dying.

The dragons all landed by the lake. Now, it was black and stagnant.

Approaching them were two very familiar figures. Torunka, looking even more ancient than he usually looked slowly limped his way over to the dragons. Helping him to stay up was the white lion Regulus, who was clearly only a shadow of his former strength. Patches if his fur were falling out, and his mane was sickly pale.

Fairy quickly slid over to them and said, "Oh please! Tell me, what has happened here? Is there anything we can do to repair this damage.

Torunka leaned on his staff and said weakly, "That spell, it is a rare spell known as 'The Spell Absorbing Life'. It drains nearly every drop of life force from any living soul. But... it's not supposed to affect plants, nor does it concentrate the energy into a small crystal, nor is it so widespread... how is this... possible?" Torunka gave one last gasp and collapsed.

"Crimson Dragon... protected you from the spell. That crystal... you must... bring it back here..." Regulus moaned, and he collapsed as well.

"No... my comrades..." Fairy gasped, tears in her eyes, "The Duel Spirits... all of them are... I've failed... I could not protect them."

Stardust placed a wing over her shoulder and said, "It's not your fault. The robot had the intention of getting in and out quickly. That's what the Mirror Wall was for. We didn't have enough time to stop him. But don't despair, my Angel. We shall restore life to your home world. I promise you, no matter what it takes!"

"Yes! We all do! We will defeat this foe!" Black Rose said.

"Look!" Black Winged shouted, and he pointed to an approaching figure in the distance.

It was Life Stream Dragon. He landed in front of them and looked around. Everyone gasped when they saw the huge scar across his face. It ran from his right eye down to his chin.

Life Stream sighed and said, "So, I have arrived too late..."


	4. Chapter 4: Machine King's Plan

**The Life Force Crystals**

Whenever you see "Universe", think "Duel Spirit Universe". Okay? Good!

**Chapter 4: Machine King's Plan**

"Life Stream, what happened to your face?" Black Winged gasped.

"Machine King did this to me. One moment I was face to face with him, and the next I was lying on the scorched earth, all in pain," Life Stream said, "I barely remember what happened. The Morphtronic home world, and all of the Morphtronics, are completely destroyed."

"What? No!" Fairy gasped.

"But why would he attack other machines?" Stardust said.

"We were no longer loyal to the Machine Kingdom, remember. We were a threat to his plans."

"What plans?" Rose asked.

"I remember hearing rumors about his plot when I was serving Machine King as Power Tool Dragon. Now I know the rumors are true. As far as I can tell, here is his plan. He has harnessed the rare power of the Spell Absorbing Life and modifies it with Kozaky's Dark World Technology. He gave it a much broader radius of effect, and now it can drain all forms of organic life. This energy can then be concentrated into a crystal, which can easily be transported. Machine King will travel throughout the entire universe and drain the life out of every world he comes across."

"But why is he doing this?" Fairy asked.

"I'll bet he's planning to use these crystals as power sources for some sort of new breed of super-weapon. And, with all organic life weak and helpless, he is free to either conquer them, destroy them, or turn them all into machines," Life Stream said, "And with those super-weapons, he may indeed defeat any of the remaining monsters who were strong enough to survive the Spell Absorbing Life."

"Not unless we stop him!" Rose said strongly, "We'll stop him so fast, that he won't even have time to use one of those crystals!"

"Hold on! We're gonna need the Crimson Diamonds to defeat Machine King and his huge army!" Stardust said.

"But I sent them away remember, to protect them from Machine King," Black Winged said.

Life Stream nodded, "Smart idea Black Winged. If Machine King had gotten the Diamonds, then his plan probably would have already succeeded by now."

"But we need to use Crimson Control to catch up with Machine King and defeat him!" Archfiend roared in frustration, "And we have no way of either finding the Diamonds or getting to them without Crimson Control, and we can't do that without a Crimson Diamond! Don't you fools see? Because of Black Winged's cockiness, thinking he could take on Machine King himself, _WE – ARE – STUCK_! Just like how he sent us to Earth, he's done it again! There's nothing we can do now!"

Soon, the only sound left was Archfiend's heavy breathing.

"Are you done?" Rose asked in disgust.

Archfiend just glared at her.

"We can easily just travel by flying," she said, "That way, we can spread the warning of Machine King's plan to every world we visit."

"But that'll take too long. Machine King could be attacking countless worlds while we just take a sightseeing trip around the Duel Spirit Universe," Archfiend said calmly, but rage was still inside him, "We need to know exactly where the Diamonds are and go directly there, or else we may not defeat Machine King in time. Answer me, how are we going to pull that off?"

As if to answer his question, the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky and let out its eerie roar.

"Master!" the dragons all shouted, and they bowed.

The Crimson Dragon flew around his six loyal servants. Soon they were caught within a whirlwind of crimson fire. In a mighty burst of the magical flame, they all had vanished off to a new destination...


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbow Ruins

**The Life Force Crystals**

This is a parody of the flooded desert planet.

**Chapter 5: Rainbow Ruins**

The six dragons appeared above a huge stone colosseum that was half submerged in water. There was water as far as the eye could see.

"This is Rainbow Ruins! Home to the Crystal Beasts! And it's flooded!" Fairy shouted in shock and dismay.

"When the Life Force Crystal was taken, it must have thrown this whole world off balance, causing this flood," Life Stream said.

"But what happened to the Crystal Beasts?" Stardust said.

"The machines must have destroyed them," Archfiend said.

"Look! Over there!" Black Rose shouted.

Out of the depths rose a huge shape. As it broke through to the surface, it emitted a massive roar. Fortress Whale turned towards the dragons and eyed them threateningly. It growled lowly as the door on the green metal turrets on its back opened up. Out of it flew an army of Ground Attacker Burgoths and Amphibious Burgoths Mk 1 and 3.

"The Life Force Crystal must be inside that Fortress Whale!" Archfiend said.

"And the Crimson Diamond too no doubt! Man, how they'd find one so quickly?" Black Winged said.

"Come on! Let's smash those machines!" Stardust said.

"You guys take care of them, I'm going for the whale!" Black Winged said as he shot towards the monster.

Suddenly, an Amphibious Burgoth Mk 3 jumped up in front of him, holding a Dragon Capture Jar.

"Oh, crud," Black Winged said as he was drawn into the jar.

"No!" Black Rose exclaimed.

The machine quickly zoomed into the Fortress Whale with the jar, the door slamming shut behind him.

Rose let out a terrible roar as she shot towards the monster, leaving the other dragons to take down the horde of machines.

She crashed right through the door and into the huge turret building. A group of Heavy Mech Support Platforms zeroed in on her and opened fire. In response, she built up power within, and then released it in a mighty whirlwind, smashing the attacking machines.

The turret on the Fortress Whale's back wasn't very big, so Rose arrived at the center very quickly. To the left, there was the Life Force Crystal. To the right, there was her Crimson Diamond. In the center, there were seven other crystals surrounding the Dragon Capture Jar. All of them were encased in protective glass tubes.

Black Rose quickly smashed all of the tubes and collected the Crimson Diamond and Life Force Crystal. She then held out the Diamond to the jar, and it shattered, setting Black Winged free.

"Whew! Thanks!" he said with a wink.

Rose nodded, "Stay close."

Wing-in-wing, Rose held up the Diamond and shouted, "Crimson Blast!"

Just as the four dragons outside finished off the horde, a huge explosion rang in their ears. They all turned just in time to see the Fortress Whale become engulfed in a massive inferno. The mighty beast gave one last roar of pain, and then fell silent and sank into the depths.

Rose and Black Winged appeared nearby in a flash.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," Life Stream said.

"Now, it's time to return this world to normal," Rose said. She held the Crystal and the Diamond together and said, "Crimson Control."

The Life Force Crystal shot into the ground. Immediately, there was a change. The water began to rapidly recede. In a matter of minutes, dry land began to appear. Moss, grass, and even trees began to sprout all around.

"Hopefully, we will be able to restore my world before long," Fairy said.

"Wait, what's that?" Stardust said. He motioned to seven spheres of light that were approaching them. Each one, a different color of the rainbow.

"Those are the seven crystals I saw in the Fortress Whale," Rose said.

The seven lights landed inside the colosseum, and then with a flash, became the seven Crystal Beasts: Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Tortoise, Ruby Carbuncle, and Sapphire Pegasus.

The dragons landed near the seven powerful creatures.

Sapphire Pegasus bowed to the dragons and said, "We are most certainly in your debt."

Amethyst Cat growled angrily and said, "Grr, we could have taken care of those buckets of bolts ourselves if they hadn't cheated!"

"Would you please calm down, Amethyst!" Topaz Tiger remarked.

"You gotta admit, the cat's right," Cobalt Eagle said, "They used the Spell Absorbing Life on us under the cover of darkness while we were sleeping. Without our energy, we had to turn into our crystal forms."

"We wouldn't have slept through that cowardly move if Ruby had kept watch properly! I just knew I should have taken the turn to keep watch that night!" Amethyst snarled.

Ruby Carbuncle's ears and tail seemed to drop with shame.

Amber Mammoth patted Ruby on the back with his trunk and said, "Don't be to hard on the little guy. Besides Amethyst, I doubt you could do any better if I threw a Paralyzing Potion at you!"

Amethyst blushed and turned away.

"Those machines were pretty smart," Emerald Tortoise said, "They knew if they attacked in broad daylight, we would have summoned Rainbow Dragon to help us."

"Speaking of which," Pegasus said, and all the Crystal Beast closed their eyes and concentrated. With a mighty flash of rainbow light, the majestic Rainbow Dragon appeared.

"Servants of the Crimson Dragon," Rainbow Dragon said, "I dearly wish I could join you on your quest, but I must guard the Rainbow Ruins against any future machine invasions. I wish you the best of luck." He then glanced at the Crystal Beasts. They all immediately bowed down to the six dragons, although Amethyst Cat muttered something that sounded like "I could've held my own."

"We are all in your debt, and we hold you, and your master, the great Crimson Dragon, in high regard. We know that you, and only you can stop Machine King. May the light of the rainbow shine upon you all," Rainbow Dragon said.

Stardust touched his chest and said, "I sense the location of the next Crimson Diamond, we must depart. We are all glad to have helped restore life to your world. Farewell."

Stardust reached over and touched Rose's diamond.

"Crimson Control!"

A flash, and they were gone.


End file.
